


Where do Broken Hearts Go

by Leocasso



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Cheating Harry, Football Player Louis, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Louis-centric, M/M, Model Zayn, Solo Artist Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leocasso/pseuds/Leocasso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are you supposed to do when it is the person who means the most to you is the one that breaks you. Harry and Louis were engaged to be married after being together for almost all their lives. But then Harry cheats on Louis. Can Louis survive the heartbreak? Will the mysterious brown eyed boy be able to help him. Or does Harry deserve a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ouch, watch where you are going…” Louis turned around, and was met with big brown eyes looking down at him.

It took him about a minute to comprehend that the guy was speaking to him. Had he been so wrapped up in his head that he didn’t notice that he had bumped into a stranger, spilling his drink?

“I am sorry, I didn’t see you there, let me replace that for you”, said Louis pointing to the empty cup in the stranger’s hand.

“Ya, you better,” said the man. His voice was smooth like honey. Louis noted. British. His accent was evident.

“I am Zayn by the way, Zayn Malik,” said the guy as they waiting in the line for a refill.

“Louis,” he replied curtly. 

“British, huh. Never seen you here before. Are you new around here?” asked Zayn.

“You can say that,” replied Louis. Thankfully they reached the counter before the guy could grill him further. 

“Well, see you around,” said Louis once he paid for the drink and walked off before Zayn could speak again.

Once he reached back to his hotel room, Louis lost it. What in the world made him think that that coming to the very place he had proposed to Harry would be a good idea? Well that was simple, he hadn’t been thinking. After he saw…after that scene, all he wanted was to get as far away as possible. He had just gone to the airport and took the next flight without even checking where it would take him.

And look where that brought him. Fucking joke. His life has become such a fucking joke. Every moment. 

Louis closed his eyes trying to stop thinking. But behind his eyelids images of Harry were ready to welcome him into his own personal hell. A thousand images of them over the years. The bashfull look in his eyes after their first kiss. His face, so beautiful and serene in his sleep. The pride on his face watching Louis play. The tears in his eyes after Louis proposed. And the last one…his face contorted in pleasure as Xander fucked him.

The last one. The last image was the one which came back to his mind the most. The one which haunted him day and night. Harry…his Harry in the bed with another man, screaming out in pleasure.

Every second he relived the moment he could feel a dagger plunging into his chest. Stabbing him repeatedly, draining him and leaving him dry and empty.  
As he lay there on the floor of his hotel room, Louis wondered if the pain would ever go away. If he could ever smile again. He didn’t know how to live without Harry. Harry was all he had known since the time he could remember. His first friend, first kiss, first and only everything. And now he has lost them all. Not only his fiance, but also his best friend. And Louis does not know how he will survive this.

He needed a drink. He needed to forget. Alcohol can be my new best friend, Louis decided. He scrambled up from the floor. He just needed to forget everything and he was gonna get drunk and maybe he would wake up tomorrow with hell of a hangover with Harry snuggling next to him and realize it had all been a horrible nightmare.

 

Water, he needed water, he thought as he felt his throat burning. Louis tried to open his eyes but closed them immediately as the sunlight hit him. He winced as pain shot through his head. Damn. 

He tried to sit up but then he could feel the dizziness getting to him so he fell back to his bed. Fuck! He is officially suffering from the mother of all hangovers, he decided. How much did he even drink, last night?

“Good Morning,” he heard a voice. Familiar. Where had he heard it?. He listened to the sound of curtains being closed as he tried to remember what exactly had happened. 

At last he opened one eye experimentally and found the room was dim enough. He looked around to see who the voice belonged to.

“Here take this Advil and water. It will help with the hangover,” it was the guy from the coffee shop. The one with brown eyes...Zayn. What was he doing in his room?

“Why are you here, in my room?” asked Louis. God he really needed water, his throat was killing him.  
“Actually it is my room”, said the guy with a smile.

“I found you drunk and passed out in the footpath near the hotel, so I brought you in. It was very cold outside and I didn’t think you would appreciate being frozen to death,” he continued.

Louis looked at him for a moment and assessed that the guy seemed to be telling the truth. Especially since his mind refused to cooperate and find any memories after the first bottle.

“Thanks, I guess,” Louis said at last. “Zayn, right?”

“Yup,” said Zayn and passed the Advil to Louis’ hand. “Go on and take this, you really look like shit," he said.

Louis took the meds silently. His throat welcomed the cool water. He let out a huge breath.

Before Louis could speak again, Zayn said. “I called the room service. I went ahead and ordered breakfast for you too. I hope that’s ok.”

Louis was about to protest, but his stomach took that moment to show it’s disapproval at not having had anything since lunch yesterday.

“Well, that settles it then I guess,” said Zayn. “Why don’t you go ahead and clean up by the time food gets here. I will leave you to it,” and he walked out leaving Louis dazed. 

Why the hell was this stranger being so good to him and taking care of him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Louis let Zayn into his already broken heart or will Harry come back to claim what he believes is rightfully his?

"Who is Harry?" asked Zayn as Louis came out of the bathroom. The Advil had certainly helped with the headache and now that Louis was no longer shit faced, memories of last night were coming back slowly to him.  
Shit...Louis rubbed his forehead. He must have blabbed in his drunken stupor. Harry always used to say that he was mouthy when drunk. At seeing the look of horror on Louis face Zayn explained. "You just kept muttering that name though out the night. In fact you mistook me for him when I first found you on the sidewalk."

Louis couldn't help remembering all those times he had got drunk and had to call up Harry to get him. Harry would come and take him up bridal style as the onlookers catcalled, most of them their mutual friends.

"Room service is here, why don't we eat. I don't know about you but I am really hungry", Louis was pulled back to the present at the mention of food. His stomach was really protesting against the lack of nourishment Louis had been providing. Louis really hoped he would be able to keep it down and not throw up again, like he had every time he thought of Xander and Harry, which was almost every second.

Zayn wasn't much of a conversationalist and Louis found the silence very peaceful. He wasn't lonely but there didn't seem to be a need to fill every moment with mindless chatter. Louis was never one for silence nor solitude but for once he appreciated it.

At last he asked the one question which had been nagging him since he had woken up in the stranger's room, "You barely know me, but still you brought me to your room. Why?"

Zayn looked up at him but was silent till he finished eating the food he was chewing, his expression contemplative. "To be honest, I don't know. I just knew I couldn't leave you out there on the sidewalk. I had just planned to take you into the hotel and planned to hand over you to the staff, but then.." Zayn hesitated.

"Then?", Louis asked.

"Well, you were moaning, I guess, you were quite distressed and it looked as if you were in pain. You thought I was this Harry and then refused to let go of me. Your face really looked as if you were hurting." Louis could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. Damn, he had ended up making a fool of himself it seemed.

" I didn't want to leave you alone like that," Zayn added silently.

"Thanks," Louis replied at last. " I am sorry for the inconvenience I caused, you are really a good person to help a stranger like me just because he looked to be in distress. I didn't mean to get that drunk. I thought I was coherent enough. It's just that things have not been easy."

Louis could see Zayn was curious and for some reason he wanted to speak. He was done keeping it inside. Maybe if he let it out to someone, it would get better. And Zayn was a stranger, a kind one, but still a stranger. 

"It's a long story," Louis said.

"I am on vacation, I have all the time in the world," he replied with a smile.

"H-Harry", Louis sighed. "Harry is my fiance, I mean was my fiance" Louis wanted to punch himself at the slip of his tongue.

"Harry was my fiance, his mom and mine are friends and automatically we became friends too and soon more than friends. Basically we have a really big history. It used to be a fucking fairy tale. And we were supposed to be a happily ever after but then shit happened, he thought it would be a good idea to cheat on me with his sleazeball of a friend just a week before our marriage. I walked in on them and then walked out on him. End of the story!" Louis tried his best to not break down and maintain the facade.

Zayn appeared stunned for a moment. Louis took the moment to eat a bit more of his food though he knew it would be coming back up soon. "He cheated on you a week before your wedding?, what an asshole," said Zayn at last.

"But then why now?, You two must have been together for a really long time, why now before one week of the wedding? Was he getting cold feet or something? Wedding jitters?" said Zayn.

Louis shook his head. "No, he was exited. He was so exited for the wedding. When I got injured and was asked to rest, we figured out to make the most of the free time. He was the one who suggested it," said Louis.

"You got injured doing what ?" asked Zayn.

"Well, I am a football player, I play for the Doncaster Rovers. I got injured in the beginning of the season, it was not that serious but my doctors advised me to take some time out since my right knee had always been a bit problematic," explained Louis.

"Footballer, I figured. No wonder your face looked familiar. I have watched your team play a couple of times, though I never bothered to remember the names of the players," said Zayn.

"Hmm, so then you live in London? what do you do?" asked Louis.

"I am a model, mostly based in London. I was actually here for a photo shoot but then I decided to stick around for a couple more days," replied Zayn.

"Model, You have certainly got the face for it," said Louis with a small smile. Zayn smiled back at that and asked, "So if it wasn't the nerves why did Harry cheat? Did you ask him?"

Louis shook his head. "Harry is a singer. He just got signed and he was travelling a lot to LA because of that. Xander was the one who introduced him to the Azoffs. He apparently has a lot of connections and used them to get Harry into places. Haz always claimed they were just good friends and Xander was just impressed by his voice and I believed it like an idiot," Louis pressed his lips together, he had already embarrassed himself in front of Zayn, he won't do it again.

"Listen, thanks for everything, but I gotta go. I have already taken up a lot of your time. I hope I could repay you in some way," Louis said ending the topic. And thankfully Zayn let it slide.

"I am sure anyone else would have done the same in my place," said Zayn and shook hands with Louis. He followed Louis to the door.

"So goodbye and thanks again," said Louis.

"Don't mention it." replied Zayn and smiled again. He does have a very good smile Louis thought as he walked away. In fact Zayn was hot all over, if he thought objectively. No wonder he was a freaking model. He had the face and body for it. 

Louis wondered for a moment if Zayn was interested in men. Maybe, he decided. Not that it mattered to him. He was done with that kind of stuff. Harry had made sure of that. Literally taken his heart out of his chest and smashed it with his foot and thrown out the pieces to vultures. 

"There will never be anyone else," thought Louis and that filled him with despair again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Louis," he turned around on hearing Zayn's voice. He waved at him as Zayn jogged over to him. There was no arguing that the guy was seriously hot. Zayn had the kind of beauty which one never got used to.

It had been a few weeks since they met. Who would have thought that the brown-eyed stranger would end up being a friend. A really good friend. Especially in a time when he really needed one. Most of his friends back home where Harry's friends too. And Louis for once wanted something which Harry was not a part of. He had shared everything with Harry but Harry had never returned the sentiment, Louis began to realize that only recently. Had he been so blind in live that he had not noticed it. Harry and his cool hipster friends whom Louis was never a part of.

All the itchiness and restlessness was coming back to him.No, he was not going back there. He had mourned enough. He had already wasted seven years on Harry. He was not wasting any more time on his ex-fiance. He needed to do something. Anything, just forget Harry somehow.

"So any plans for the day?" asked Zayn. 

 

Louis looked out to the sky. They were on the beach and it was such a good day. For the first time in forever Louis felt energized. He wanted to do something, to burn off everything.  
He took a long refreshing breath. "Let's go for a swim." Maybe the physical exercise would help him. And he did need to get back in shape. He had to be back in ground soon.

Zayn was quiet. Louis looked at him to see what the matter was and saw him biting his lip uncomfortably. "Umm, you go ahead. I don't feel like it. I will be around here if you wanna hangout later," he said and began walking away.

Something was wrong. "Wait, what's up?" asked Louis stopping him.  
"Nah, nothing...you just go ahead. I will be in that coffee shop," Zayn again started to move away but Louis was too fast for him and blocked his path again.  
"Just tell me what's wrong? Did I do something?" asked Louis who was getting worried now. Zayn was the only friend he now had and he needed Zayn's friendship.

"Louis....I-I," Zayn was tugging his hair and looked frustrated. "Come on, out with it," said Louis.

"Fine," at last he said exasperatedly. " I can't swim. I am scared of water, happy."

"Not particularly," replied Louis.

"My parent's were drowned," he said. Louis began to speak but Zayn stopped him. "In front of my eye. I saw them die, I was young and there was nothing I could do. The water was too deep and no one could get to them before.." Zayn closed his eyes trying to forget the images.

"Zayn, I-I am so sorry," Louis didn't know what else to do, he was never really good with emotional stuff, Harry was the one for that. But Zayn was his friend. so he just hugged Zayn, hoping that would help. They stood there embraced for what seemed like the longest time. 

At last Zayn broke the silence. "Lou....will you teach me to swim?"  
Louis pulled away from Zayn and looked at the other boy's face now filled with determination. "Sure, I am gonna make you the best swimmer in all of England," he said patting Zayn on the back.

 

"So how does it feel now", asked Louis once they had exhausted themselves and were in the bar trying get a re boost.  
"It feels good. Amazing actually. I had made my peace with my parent's death long back, but now it feels like I am letting go of the last and final piece, my fear of the water. Thank you so much Louis. I would have never had the courage, if it was someone else other than you." replied Zayn

Louis was taken aback by the amount of trust Zayn had in him. But Zayn was just like that. Open, warm and trusting. "After all that you did for me, this is the least I could do Z," he replied at last.

Zayn had been a significant part in pulling Louis out of the depression which Harry's infidelity had created. Zayn had offered his friendship as a crutch for Louis. And Louis would forever be grateful to him for that.

"So what's the plan once you get back?" asked Zayn at last, after they had a couple of drinks to let loose.

"Hmm...back to the ground, I guess. I miss my team. And there are some matches coming up. I should concentrate on that, I guess. I am working on it, but my private life is a mess. May be it's a signal that I should just concentrate on my professional life and forget everything else." he said.

"Hey, all work and no play will just make you cranky," said Zayn with a smile.

"Well, then what do you suggest?" Louis asked incredulously.

"Well, you are just gonna let Harry off the hook? He cheated on you. Are you just gonna quietly walk out of his life?" asked Zayn.

"So, what am I supposed to do? Take him back? And then cheat on him?" asked Louis. He was beginning to lose his temper. He just wanted to forget everything. But to think that Harry did understand or feel his pain was even more maddening. He didn't need Zayn's help to see that. Harry must be happy to be rid of him. He must be out there partying with Xander and his hipster gang mocking Louis.

"No, babe you make him burn. Show him what he is missing out. Show him what he lost and will never get back. Make him come begging to you and then reject him in style," said Zayn.

"How do I do that? I can never pull it off, Harry would understand in a second," Louis asked. He liked the sound of it. But he would never be able to pull it off. 

"That's why you have me for a friend, Lou," said Zayn deviously.

"Speak clearly," said Louis.

"I am gonna help you get back at him, Lou. You are not his doormat and we are gonna show him that." said Zayn.

Louis contemplated for a moment. At last he nodded. Zayn smiled showing off his dimples.

"The plan begins once we land back in London. But first we do need reinforcements. Leave that to me....." Louis listened silently as Zayn began plotting. Maybe this would give him the closure he so badly needed. And maybe he could be normal again someday. He smiled at Zayn and his enthusiasm. It was nice to have a friend who put him first.  
Maybe someday he would be able to think of Zayn as something more than a friend. Once he was back in possession of his heart and had put it's broken pieces back together. Someday...maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn moved into the ramp as he got the cue. It was big show. Louis Vitton. And he was the show stopper, but this was just a piece of cake. Walk to the center. Pause. Walk to the front. Pause again. Turn around. Pause again in the center. move to the left exit. Simple. He knew the routine.

Zayn's mind was on Louis. He knew he was out there,watching the show. Louis was there to see him and Zayn was exited about that. He wanted to do well tonight. No person had wormed into life and heart, as Louis had in the past weeks. Louis seemed like an answer to every single dream he had but had never thought asking God for. Louis was his broken but beautiful angel. 

Zayn knew Louis loved Harry. Still, even after all that man did, still Harry had his heart. But he was okay with that. After all he had seven years of advantage on him. But no, Zayn was gonna fight for Louis. And when Louis was ready, he would be there waiting. No matter how long it took. 

Louis smiled at him as he passed close by him on the ramp. He had the most beautiful smile in the world. It made him look so much younger, making Zayn wonder what Louis must have been like, as a little boy. 

Once the show was done, Louis came into his dressing room. Zayn hugged him. "So, tonight we are beginning this," he said.

"Z, I don't know. Do you think this is a good idea. I don't want to lie. I mean, I am honored that you would be ready to pretend as my boyfriend but that just feels wrong," began Louis.

Zayn was silent for a moment. "What if I am asking you to be my real boyfriend?" he asked at last. "Look I know, I know you are not over Harry. But I am okay with that. I can be patient. I don't want anything drastic from you. Just a couple of dates. Who knows how things might turn out?, he said with a nervous smile.

Louis looked at Zayn's earnest face for a moment. "Okay", he whispered at last. "But Z, I don't know how much I can-" he was cut of by Zayn hugging him. Louis couldn't help the small smile which lit up his face. Maybe Zayn was what he needed now, he was his breath of fresh air. 

"Thank you," Zayn said pulling away at last. "For giving us a chance. I will never hurt you, I promise." 

Zayn's face was so genuine and earnest and in that moment Louis wanted to kiss him. Just to see how it would feel like. To see how those beautiful full lips would feel on his own. So Louis did what he wanted and pressed his lips on Zayn's. Zayn was taken aback for a second. He had not expected that. But he loved the feel of Louis' lips against his own. Louis felt like home. Zayn kissed him back with all he had and the innocent kiss soon turned into a clash of mouth against mouth. 

At last they broke apart, gasping for air. Zayn's well styled hair was a mess and Louis' was no better. Zayn at last looked at Louis and found him grinning. "Well, we have chemistry," he said.

"Well, that's good. We can build from there," Zayn replied and took Louis' hand in his.

Soon the two of them were walking out as the paparazzi clicked away their photos. Ever since Louis had broken off his engagement with Harry, he had found himself a center of media attention and now he was attending a Louis Vitton show and holding hands with the show stopper. The paps were gonna have a field day. He could already picture the headlines.

"Tomlinson and Malik cozies up at Louis Vitton show."

"Good bye Styles, Tomlinson has found a new conquest."

Louis couldn't help wonder who might come up with the most ridiculous story. His personal bet was on Dan Wootton. After all the man had manged to convince his readers that Harry had broken up with Louis due to the latter's drug abuse. Louis had been surprised when he got call poring in from his team and management once the article got out.

At last they made it to the limo and managed to make their get away. "You look so far away," Zayn commented.

"Just wondering about tomorrow's headlines!" said Louis.

"You are nor regretting this, are you?" asked Zayn.  
"No, I am not, Z. You are the best thing that happened to me in the past two months. And I really want to try this. I don't know if I can make this work. But I am gonna try, because I deserve better and I don't want to be in love with him any more. I just want to let him go and be happy, I-Zayn, I.."Louis didn't know how to explain what he was feeling. On one hand he still loved Harry. But he couldn't forgive him, ever. Not after he cheated. Louis was not going to be a door mat. 

Luckily Zayn seemed to understand him and just held Louis soothing him with his words. Louis felt peace. He was happy. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. First of all thank you so much for the comments and the kudos. This fic was actually written for a friend and all of you have been asking the same question. If this has a Zouis endgame. Well, what do I say. I would be giving a spoiler if I reveal that. Just hang on, I will try my best not to disappoint. 
> 
> Also this fic is completed. So there won't be a huge lag in updating. 
> 
> Please do continue to let me know your opinion. It means a lot :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those who had been asking for a Harry's POV.

"Tomlinson makes his comeback memorable", The Daily Mail read. Harry looked at the picture which accompanied and felt the familiar tug in his heart at seeing him. The photographer had perfectly captured Louis' victory smile after having at lead his team to victory. He looked so beautiful.

 

Harry took out his phone.  _Love._  That was the first name on the speed dial. He ran his fingers through the picture of Louis. Harry had taken it the morning he was leaving for LA to meet Xander. Louis had been asleep. He had looked so content and peaceful. So unlike the last time he saw Louis. 

 

Louis had looked broken then. Broken into million tiny pieces in front of Harry's eyes. The pain in Louis' eyes that day still kept Harry awake at night. He had caused that pain. He had hurt Louis.

Harry pressed the call button. Same message.  _The number you have called is invalid._ This was the same message he had been getting for past 2 months. 

Louis was mad. Harry understood that. He had every right to be mad. But Harry was sure about Louis' love. Louis would come back to him at last. Harry would apologize and make it up to him and then things would once again go back to normal. 

He had hurt Louis, but he had had no other options. Lou would have never understood. That's why Harry hid everything from him. He was never meant to find out. Louis should have seen him and Xander like that. Now he had to explain. And convince. But Louis was still stewing. Once he cooled down, Harry would explain everything.

He again looked at the article about Louis' comeback to the ground, this time reading it well. Rovers was by no means a big team but still it meant the world to Louis'. Harry was happy that their personal issues were not affecting Louis' game. 

It was then that he caught sight of the last sentence of the article. "Tomlinson's rumored boyfriend Zayn Malik was seen cheering for Rovers and was quick to reach out the footballer on the ground for a hug after his team won. Malik is a model and was recently spotted with Tomlnson at the Louis Vitton show."

Harry read the same line over and over. Louis?, His Louis. And who exactly was this Malik guy? And what fashion show. Louis never went to fashion shows. Harry went on Google and typed in the keywords.

He was welcomed with a million HQ's of Louis leading a very handsome man into a limo, both dressed stylishly. "Zayn Malik leaving the show with close pal Louis Tomlinson".

Harry scrolled further and the pictures from last night's match caught his eye. The guy cheering Louis from the stands. Sitting with Louis during the breaks. Running to the ground to hug Louis. Them holding each other in a tight embrace. Each picture was digging a bigger hole in Harry's heart. Each one made him just more angry.

Louis belonged to him and only him. Just because they were on a break this mystery guy had no right to barge into Louis' life. It should have been Harry out there in the stands cheering for Louis'. Harry who should be hugging him after his win, Harry who should be taking Louis' home to celebrate the big win. Zayn  _fucking_ Malik had no business meddling in his and Louis' life.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis was on the ground. The rest of the team had left calling it a day but had been working extra hard ever since he came back. It contract was coming to an end and he needed to be in his top form if he had any hopes to get signed to a good team. 

But all the work was paying off. Louis was playing well. It certainly helped that Zayn was always on the stands cheering him on. The man never missed a match which Louis was playing. Donny Rovers was on a winning streak. And Louis had already received offers from some clubs willing to sign him. Rovers had shown an interest in extending the contract too.

 "Tommo", Louis knew the voice only too well. He had been avoiding him but he had known it would be only a matter of time before Liam caught up with him.

"Good to see you, Payno. How is Soph?", Louis asked plastering a smile on his face.

"Cut the bullshit, Louis. You had been not picking up any of our calls, and Harry wouldn't explain anything other than that you cancelled the wedding. Do you have any idea how worried I and Niall had been? You left without a word and even after you came you refused to pick our calls. I have a good mind to just beat the shit out of you." the normally calm Liam was seething.

Louis knew he deserved it. Liam is a good friend. Niall too. But they were Harry's friends too. Louis had wanted to be away from anything and everything that reminded him of Harry, and that included Liam and Niall.

"I am sorry mate, I had my reasons. I didn't mean to worry you and Niall", Louis said. But Liam still looked upset.

"Louis you are my best mate, but what you did to Harry, I can't support that. You cancelled the wedding just like that? Did you even think of how much Harry must be hurting? You should have seen the state he was in, when he landed in London.  How could you be so cruel? And now you are rubbing it in his face, showing off your new supermodel boyfriend. Is he the reason why you broke it off with Harry?", Liam was getting worked up again.

So Harry hadn't explained. How convenient. So considerate of him to let all the blame slide on him. " Shut up Payno! Just shut up. You don't know anything. So don't you dare come to advice me. Why don't you go ask Mr Styles why I called off the wedding. And how dare you accuse me of cheating? It was not me who was tangling with Xander in LA." Louis was breathing fast. Even his friends were now on Harry's side. Louis needed to get away from there. He was not going to let Liam see him break down. 

He made a beeline for the shower, where he tried his best to calm down. Louis had promised himself that he would not cry anymore over Harry. But so far he had failed. He was fine when he was with others.He found that he could easily joke around and stuff with his team mates. 

And when he was with Zayn, he found he could relax a lot. Zayn had a very comforting, soothing presence. Louis had always considered himself a loud person but with Zayn he found that he enjoyed the quiet. Watching Zayn paint or listening to him sing soothed Louis. No, it was at night that the dam broke. Alone in his bed, Louis couldn't forget Harry. Night after night he went to sleep tormented by thoughts about him and woke up with nightmares replaying the scene of Harry with Xander.

At last Louis got out of the shower. Liam must have long gone. But Louis was wrong, for he found Liam perched on top of his car waiting as Louis reached the parking lot. 

He got down at the sight of Louis and rushed towards him. "I-I, Lou- I am sorry. I din't know. Harry never-I thought. I should have known you were hurt somehow. You loved Harry. You would never hurt him. I am an idiot. I just thought from his perspective. I didn't think what you must have went though. But Haz- I never thought he would do something like that. Are you sure Lou? Did they really?

"I trust my eyes, Liam?" said Louis as he put his gear inside his car. "I gotta go. I promised to meet Zayn at six", said Louis getting into the car.

Liam was silent for a minute. "What's the deal with him? Are you two really dating? How did you meet?"

"He was staying in the same hotel as me while I was in Vegas. He was understanding and I needed a friend. He is a great guy. And now," Louis hesitated for a second.

"Now what?" asked Liam.

"Now I am dating him." There was pause as Liam just looked on at Louis face, so he continued, "He really is a great guy. You people would get along well with him."

"Ya, any friend of yours is a friend of mine, Tommo. But are you sure? You just got out of a long relationship, are you ready to be committed to someone else? Did you forget Harry that easily?" Liam asked.

"What else am I supposed to do? Keep crying over the boyfriend for whom I wasn't enough? Be alone forever because the high and mighty Harry Styles left? You want to know why I am with Zayn? Because he make me happy. Because he was there for me, when no else was. If you really cared enough maybe you would have found out what happened before, not 3 months late. So don't you dare judge me", said Louis and he started the care and drove off before Liam could retaliate.


	7. Chapter 7

Zayn had his hands tangled in Louis hair as Louis hovered over him on the bed kissing his neck and shoulders. He pulled Louis face for another kiss and as Louis got immersed in the movement of their lips over each other, Zayn flipped them so that he was now straddling Louis.   
At last when they broke away for air, Zayn whispered in his ear, "Louis I want to kiss you, everywhere. I want to kiss you so bad". Louis had long lost the ability to form coherent sentences so he just moaned. And it was not as if Zayn was actually expecting an answer.He had already pulled off Louis' t-shirt and was kissing his torso.

Louis moaned again as Zayn latched on to his nipples. His hands were on Zayn's back trying to pull of his t-shirt. At last he succeeded in pulling the offending material off and was welcomed by the sight of Zayn's tattooed and toned body. "My God, you are gorgeous", Louis whispered and Zayn responded by sucking his other nipple.

Louis didn't know how exactly they ended up in bed. Zayn and he had gone on another date and as usual Zayn remained the perfect gentleman. But Louis had kinda wanted more. He didn't want to spend another night crying over his past, especially not after his run in with Liam. That thought stopped him short. 

Zayn became aware that Louis had stilled beneath him and looked at him questioningly. Louis couldn't believe he was doing this. He was using Zayn. His nightmares should not be the reason he sleeps with Zayn. Louis knows that. "Lou, are you Ok? You kinda went still right now. Did I do something wrong?" Zayn's face betrayed his insecurity and Louis did not know how to break it to him. 

He was still not over Harry, Zayn knew that. But Zayn didn't know that Louis still dreamed of Harry and thought of Harry a million times a day. That would hurt Zayn. He would never show it but Zayn would be hurt. LOuis couldn't fathom how he had made such a mess of stuff. He was just doing what Harryhad done to him. He can't lead Zayn on?

"Lou, you are scaring me.", said Zayn who looked panicked now. Louis didn't know what to say. He needed time to wrap his head around things. He was such a mess.   
Thankfully he was saved from Zayn's probing by the sound of his phone. Louis scrambled up and got it out from his jeans. It was Liam. For a moment he thought about not answering it but then he needed a distraction.

"Louis, I am so fucking sorry. I made a huge ass of myself. I didn't mean to hurt you like that", said Liam's voice as soon as he picked up. Louis was silent. "I-I am your friend and I should have been there for you. I am sorry I was a poor friend Lou, I am so really sorry. Please dude say something", Liam said.

"OK", Louis said quietly. Liam was a good friend, and he had apologized that was enough in Louis' eyes.

"OK? That's it...no way. You can't forgive me just like that. You should let me make it up to you", said Liam.

"What do you mean?" asked Louis. Out of the corner of the eye, he saw Zayn listening with furrowed brows. Louis couldn't help touch his cheeks and Zayn automatically leaned into him.

"I want you and your boyfriend to come home for dinner. I want to meet the guy. If he is half as good as you said, I am sure we will end up best pals. Are you both free tomorrow?" asked Liam.

Louis looked at Zayn. "My friend wants to know if we would like to come to his home for dinner tomorrow, what do you think?", asked Louis. Zayn's whole face lit up at the prospect of meeting Louis' friends and Louis again felt guilty. "It would be great", Zayn replied. 

Louis forced himself to smile at Zayn and told Liam to expect them around six before cutting the call. 

Zayn was so exited about meeting Liam and Niall after everything he had heard about them from Louis. He knew something was bothering Louis. He had no illusions that Louis' feeling for Harry had disappeared. But they had been doing well.Louis was happy with him. Until tonight when he suddenly went rigid. Louis didn't want to talk about it. That mush was clear in the way he had ran out of the room making up some excuse. Zayn was suddenly very afraid. What if he lost Louis? What is Louis' friend's didn't like him? But if Louis never loved him? These questions had never bothered Zayn before tonight.

"I would let him go" Zayn decided. "If it seems he is happier without me I would let him go". It would hurt like hell but he loved Louis and Louis deserved to be happy. Zayn knew one thing for sure. Tomorrow's dinner at Liam's place was going to be monumental. Either it would bring him closer to Louis or further away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Louis," Sophia enveloped him in a hug as soon as she opened the door.

"Good to see you, Soph.", Louis said hugging her back.

"Are you not gonna introduce your friend", Sophia asked smiling at Zayn who was looking around nervously.

Louis smiled and took Zayn's hand in his. "Sophia, meet Zayn Malik. Zayn, this is Liam's girlfriend, Sophia". Zayn extended his hands but Sophia just went and gave him a hug.

Sophia led them into the house and they were welcomed to the sight of Liam setting the table. Louis just nodded to him as Liam smiled nervously.

"Hi, I am Liam. Glad to meet you. I have heard quiet a lot about you from Tommo" He extended his hand.

"Same here, I have heard a lot about you too," Said Zayn taking his hand. "All good things I hope,", said Liam patting him on the back.

Sophia as well as Zayn seemed to sense the tension between Louis and Liam. "Louis why don't you help Liam set the table and Zayn, could you help me out int the kitchen".Zayn smiled and followed Sophia.

"Louis".

"Liam", they both began at the same moment.

Louis smiled. "You go first", he said.

Liam cleared his throat, "I know you are mad at me. And yes, you have every right to be mad. I am really sorry, Tommo.", Liam said.

"I am sorry too. I shouldn't have accused you of not trying hard to find me. I am a grown man. I should be able handle my own issues", Louis replied quietly.

Liam came forward and hugged Louis. "You have been through so much, I should have been there", he said.

"It's all in the past, Payno. I am fine now", said Louis. They broke off their hug as the doorbell rang.

"That must be Niall. He was very worried about you. So I thought I would surprise him. He doesn't know that you are here for dinner." Liam said as he moved to open the door.

Zayn and Sophia had come out of the kitchen hearing the sound. Zayn smiled when he saw Louis looking at him and moved around so that he could hold his hand. Louis squeezed it.

"Niall, you are just on time, I have got a surp-", they heard Liam begin speaking as he opened the door. Liam stopped midsentence as he spotted the guest Niall had brought along.

"Hey, Liam. I thought I should bring this one along too", said Niall pointing at Harry who stood behind him. "Had to practically drag him out of the house. He had been moping around the house since he landed back in London. Won't understand when I said he needs a bit of fresh air", said Niall patting Harry on the back.

"Hi, Liam", said Harry.

"Harry", Liam said, hugging him. 

Louis had gone stiff the moment he heard Niall mention Harry. He is an idiot. Of course Harry would come for dinner at Liam's. They always used to hang out at each others's places. Louis felt Zayn's hand squeezing his. He looked at him and tried to give a reassuring smile. But it must not have ben very convincing because Zayn just looked more troubled.

 "Well, Niall you should have warned me. I had a surprise for you", said Liam as he led the two boys inside. Louis prepared himself for the first sight of Harry after three long months. But Harry had no clue. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Louis. 

 

Harry had not wanted go out, but Niall had dragged him out. He wasn't in a mood to socialize but Niall had insisted. He didn't want to upset Niall and Liam. He couldn't lose them too.

But he had not been prepared for the sight before him.  
Louis. After three long and excruciating months, Louis was in front of him. Harry was shocked but then he felt relief. Louis was here.  
But then he noticed the man next to Louis. They were holding hands. The model whom the newspapers said Louis was dating.

Harry had refused to believe the news of Louis with someone else. He had hoped vehemently that the news was just something that the papers were making up. Hoped that the guy was just a good friend of Louis. Apparently not. If the entwined hands and the look on the Asian guy's face was any indication.

Sophia sensed the atmosphere in the room and tried to dispel the tension. "Haz, it's so good to see you. We were just beginning to eat, come here and give me a hug. Liam, could you set an extra plate at the table", she said as she moving towards Harry and blocking Louis from his view in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that's a small cliffhanger. I know...I am a horrible person. But I had to break it off here because this dinner is gonna be long. Please do tell me how you are liking the story so far. I have loved reading the comments I received so far. I am sure you are confused about the direction the story is going, but things will be clearing up soon. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a bit late to update...but real life had been a bit crazy. But here it is....I hope you guys enjoy it.

"So Zayn, Louis says that you are an artist, is it true?", Liam asked to break the silence. They had begun to eat but everyone seemed to find silence the best option. Only Liam had been brave enough.

Zayn seemed to take the que and began speaking about graffiti's and spray painting. He looked at Louis occasionally to ensure that he was doing OK. Harry's presence tonight had thrown him off. Zayn knew that much. Louis was listening to his words with attention, and smiled at him whenever he looked at him, though it seemed a bit forced. Zayn felt an immense amount of respect for Louis. He was being so brave.

Again, there was silence at the table. Zayn had never been much of a talker, especially in front of new people. Also, he was starting to feel a bit like an outsider, the rest of them had all known each other for so long and he started to wonder if his presence was part of the reason for the silence.

Sophia came to the rescue.."So, Louis...you never said how you both met", looking at both him and Zayn.

Louis looked at Liam, who shook his head slightly to show that he had not said anything to her. Louis grasped Zayn's arms under the table. "We ran into each other at a coffee shop. And then we kept running into each other, it seemed. Soon we became friends and then it kinda went from there, I guess", Louis said making it a point not to look in Harry's direction.

It was  closest to the truth Louis was about to reveal in front of Harry. For some reason he did not want Harry to know how much he had hurt over him. He didn't want anyone to think of Zayn as a rebound.

Harry had remained quiet the whole through dinner. But then Louis had begun to speak, about his  _boyfriend_ and how they met and it took everything in him to keep silent and not shout out to everyone that he was Louis' boyfriend, not this Zayn guy.

He was a model. He was always touching Louis, it seemed. They kept exchanging secret glances at each other. And it made Harry's head swim with jealousy.

He couldn't make sense of the emotions running through his head, jealousy, anger, hurt, self-loathing...all of this seemed to have a place in his mind.

Louis had moved on, without even giving him a chance to explain. Harry clenched the spoon in his hands. It was as if Louis had replaced him. He watched their friends talking to Zayn and couldn't help but feel that Zayn had replaced him. Liam, Sophia and even Niall seemed to love the new guy.

 

No, it was not fair. It should have been Harry who should be recieving those private glances and secret smiles from Louis. It should be his hands that Louis should have been holding under the table, not Zayn.

"It's your own fault", a small voice whispered in his head. "If you hadn't fucked up so well, it would have been you there with Louis sharing your honeymoon escapades."

Harry wanted to leave. But he just couldn't. He hadn't seen Louis for months. 3 fucking months. That's the longest time he had gone without speaking or seeing Harry. And now that he saw Louis, he just wanted to stay as long as possible just to keep seeing him, even though each moment that he ignored Harry was like a stab to his heart. At this rate he wouldn't survive the night.

 

"The other day Zayn was did some grafitti in my wall, you have to see it Liam, it's bloody brilliant", Louis was saying looking fondly at Zayn. So Zayn was at Louis' house. Harry had come back to London to find all of Louis' stuff removed from their house. The house looked like a huge void, without his presence. Harry had broken down on the floor that night.And here Louis was showing off his new boyfriend, shoving it in his face, practically, Suddenly he was angry again. 

Suddenly Louis turned around and was caught of guard by Harry staring at him. It seemed both of them could not look away. 

Then abruptly he stood up and went outside, mumbling something about having a smoke.

Harry looked at Zayn who had gotten up to follow Louis. But Louis had dismissed him, saying he needs some fresh air. 

 

 

Louis couldn't take it anymore. Sitting across from Harry as if he was just a stranger was not easy, it was fucking torturous to be honest. And then he had caught Harry staring at him. For a moment Louis' mind had slipped to the past, a past where Harry belonged to him and he belonged to Harry. And then he remembered Zayn, and felt guilty. That's it...he couldn't do this thing any more. He needed to speak to Zayn, tonight. Louis took another drag of his cigarette. He needed to clear his head before going inside.

"How many times have I told you that smoking kills, it's bad for you", Louis knew the voice too well. He didn't even need to look back to see who had joined him.

"Well, you lost the right to advice me on good and bad when you went and screwed Xander behind my back", Louis replied, still not looking around.

He heard Harry sigh. 

"Louis, I am sorry. I know I fucked up but if only you would let me explain...", Harry began, but Louis was not in any mood to listen.

"Explain what Haz? About how much better Xander was at it? Or about how long you were banging him right under my nose, while I went about making plans for our wedding? Explain what exactly", Louis asked hotly.

"Louis...I", Harry started again but Louis was not done.

"No, for months I heard rumors about you and Xander but I never believed anyone of them. Why should I believe them? I knew my boyfriend, he loved me, he would never hurt me like that. And when I got injured you were there taking care of me and then you wanted to get married sooner and I was there thanking God for giving me you and telling everyone that I had the best boyfriend in this whole universe. What was all that Harry? Was it all a dream I made up? Or was it all an act you put in front of me? Was the wedding just a way to keep me busy so that I won't come snooping about your affair?", Louis stopped. He knew he had lost it. The anger and frustration that he had been keeping under a tight leash had broken loose. 

"I am sorry", said Harry.

"Sorry, you are sorry? That's the best that you have? Take your sorry and just shove it up your ass", Louis interrupted again. 

"Shut up Louis! Just shut the fuck up!You won't even let me speak, you don't understand. You don't know a thing.I did what I had to do. There was no other way. And I didn't tell you anything because I knew you wouldn't understand. And your reaction here just proves that I was right, you would never understand", said Harry.

"Understand why you slept with that asshole?....oh no! I don't understand Harry, please do enlighten me. Why? Why did you sleep with him?" Louis' asked.

"Because....because I needed my career. You might be satisfied living your life like this, but I have dreams too, you know. Yes I loved you, I still do, but I want to be more than just your husband. For my whole life I had one dream, to make it big. But then there was you, for you I allowed my career to take the back burner. I thought I could be happy with this life I had with you. But Xander showed me how big I could be. My dream was waiting there for me there. I had struggled for 5 years as a back up singer hoping to be noticed by someone, but a mere three months as Xander's friend and I already had a management willing to back me. He made it possible for me to get my break. He got me signed and now I have an album coming out...all because of him", said Harry. 

"And you fucked him as a payment for his help, huh? Wow Haz, I do feel enlightened. You are telling me that you just fucked Xnader as a way to climb up the ladder? Was this supposed to make me feel better?" Louis asked, a sneer on his face.

"I knew you wouldn't get it, one needs to have true ambition for understanding this. You have had that. You are just a small town football player, you have never had the desire to climb up. To become bigger. Never taking risks. That's why you won't get the need I felt. I had a dream, unlike you. This is the only chance I had, and I took it. And how do you think your shiny new boy toy made it in the modelling world? He is not even white, he must have fucked a fair share of people to get where he is now...he must have", Harry didn't get a chance to complete the sentence since Louis had punched him squarely on the face.  

He fell backwards and clutched his nose as he felt blood oozing out. Louis' expression looked murderous.

Harry suddenly felt hands around him, and looked to see Niall and Sophia next to him, Pulling him away from the scene, apparently there argument had gathered a crowd.

Harry looked back and saw Louis still glaring at him. Zayn had his arms around him and was trying to calm him down, while helping Liam drag Louis to their car. Louis gave him one last scorning look before taking Zayn's hand and walking to their car.

Fuck, he had wanted to make things better, but he had just lost temper and made things a thousand times worse. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok........the reactions to the last chapter was overwhelming. Thank you for all your comments. To answer some questions...  
> I saw requests to give two endings. To be honest, I was thinking about it already....we will see how it goes.   
> Also, I wanna clarify that I do love Larry and believe they are the realest thing in the world.   
> But I do have a small partiality to Zayn and think Zouis are amazing together.

Niall and Zayn somehow managed get a Louis, who still looked ready to murder Harry, into the car.  Zayn took the wheel after shouting out a hurried goodbye to Niall, and pulled out of the drive as fast as possible.

Louis had his head between his hands and was breathing deeply. Zayn slowly patted his back with one hand, as he kept driving. He had witnessed only the last part of what went down outside, but he could guess what had happened to cause the fight. Zayn had never seen Louis like this...in fact Zayn had never seen Louis loose his cool. 

Louis began to calm down a bit, after some time. At last he let out a long breath and sat up straight. 

"Are you feeling better?", Zayn asked quietly.

"Louis didn't reply. Zayn took it as a que to remain quiet and just kept driving. After some time Zayn felt Louis hand on his thigh and turned to look at him. Zayn wasn't prepared for the tears he saw in Louis' eyes.

"I am so sorry, Zayn", said Louis. He was struggling to hold back his tears. 

Zayn stopped the car and immediately pulled Louis close. "Louis, it's OK, please don't cry, I don't know what he said to get you mad...but don't let him him wreck you again. You are over him, remember. He is an asshole, don't let his words hurt you again. He doesn't deserve your tears...Louis....shh gonna be OK babe", Zayn tried his best to comfort Louis.

He was holding it all in all this time, Zayn realized. Louis hadn't let go of the hurt and pain, it was just stored away. And now it was back pulling Louis under again. Zayn cursed Harry for the millionth time. Louis was sobbing now. Zayn kept patting his back and repeating soothing words. 

They sat like that in the car for the longest time. At last Zayn whispered, "You know you can speak to me, right? You can say anything to me Louis. I know you are not over him yet and that seeing him tonight hurt you a lot".

Louis didn't speak. He just pulled away from the hug. Zayn sighed, knowing that he had said his part. Louis will speak when he was ready. But he knew one thing for sure, something was brewing in Louis' mind.

 

 

 

 

"You won't understand, a small time football player like you would never get it", Harry spat at Louis. "I did what I had to do for my career". Louis woke up gasping for air. Shit. It was the dream again...no it was not a dream it was a fucking nightmare. For the past two days the same scene haunted Louis day and night. Sometimes Louis still found it difficult to believe that Harry had said that. Harry had actually said those words.

Louis checked the time. 3:40 A.M. He scrabbled out of the bed. Enough. He had had enough. It's been two days since the iconic fight and Louis had not left his home since then. Apart from Zayn and Liam calling to check on him, he had no contact with outside world. He checked his phone, grimacing at the amount of messages and calls. His coach was not pleased with him, nor was his team mates.

Fuck...he was going back in the old track. He couldn't let that happen. He needed to concentrate. There was a huge match coming soon and he needed to be in shape. _"You are just a small town football player",_ the vice echoed in his mind again.

No...he needed to concentrate. Louis showered and got ready for practice. He was going to be early but that was fine. He needed to make up for the lost days. He remembered all the scrutiny he faced once he came back after his injury. He had worked hard to prove he himself, now he felt he had to do it all over again. To prove he was not just a small time player, not only to Harry, but to the world. 

The big league teams will be watching the games, scouting for new players. Louis did not have high hopes about any big clubs signing him, he was a bit too old for them. But he show he was good. _Show Harry._  

No Harry had nothing to do with this. This would be about Louis proving his worth to himself. Louis decided, as he began his warm up. He had been in the ground for a good 20 minutes before his team mates and coach came in. The coach gave him a stern look but didn't say anything. 

The session was grueling, coach made them work especially hard. But Louis welcomed it...he needed the workout. 

Once the practice was over, coach pulled him back. Louis was prepared for a good earful but he was in for a surprise.

"Tomlinson", he said. "You have a good future, keep your head straight and work well, your contract's coming to an end...this is the time to catch a big fish. Work hard and you might find yourself in the big leagues", he walked off without giving Louis a chance to reply.

 

Louis showered and gathered his things. He checked his phone and found a message from Zayn. He was in Paris for a shoot. Zayn didn't want to go but Louis had insisted. Louis had actually wanted some time alone, so it was good that Zayn was away. He needed to think, a lot of things. About himself, about Harry, about Zayn. And he needed to take some serious decisions.

As Louis walked away from the ground, he wondered what had happened to Harry. Where had he gone wrong? What had happened to the Harry who used to be there at his every game cheering him on? When did Harry begin to think of him as just a small town player? Where was the boy that he fell in love with?

And then now there was Zayn. Zayn who made him smile even when his heart was in pieces. Zayn who kissed him goodnight even though he knew Louis loved another. Zayn who made Louis feel like himself.  

Louis' thoughts were once again back to the night. After his break down in the car he had been silent again.

_"Lou....Louis", he could hear Zayn behind him, but Louis was hurrying to get back into the house. He was in the verge of another melt down and didn't want Zayn to witness it._

_"Louis wait", Zayn jogged up to him, and took hold of his hands. "I know tonight affected you a lot. You are upset and you don't want to talk...that's Ok. But if you need me just call, Ok, I am just a phone call away, _I love you. P_ lease don't shut me out," Zayn's voice was pleading._

_Louis was shocked. No, No, No....Louis was not ready for that. Not love. Zayn can't be in love with him. It's been only three months. He was mistaken for sure. Louis was still waiting for his heart to be returned form the last person he gave it to. The one who had not cared for it and had broken it to a million pieces. Zayn can't be in love with him._

_Zayn had seen Louis face it seemed, so he had hurried to explain, "I know you are not there right now, I know you still love Harry, but I just wanted you to know. That I am here...when you are ready. I will be waiting for you babe. You don't have to say say it back, I just wanted you to know." Zayn gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking away._

 

Zayn was in love with him. _"I love you."_ For the past two days those three words had haunted him just as much as Harry's hateful ones. Zayn deserved someone better than him. Someone who was complete and whole. Someone who could love him back the way he deserved. Certainly not a messed up person like Louis. Zayn needed to be loved and cherished. Just like Louis had done for Harry. Like Louis couldn't do for him now.

As he drove back to his house, Louis thought about how different things would have been if he had not had Harry in his life. What would have been his life then? Louis couldn't even imagine...every single memory he had was entwined with Harry in one or the other way. 

If Zayn had met his old self, the one who used to be whole, they would have been a good pair, Louis thought with a dry laugh. But then even that Louis had been madly in love with Harry.

"Maybe you could still make it work with Zayn, he said he didn't expect you to say the words back, you could still...." Louis stopped that train of thought right there. He would never take advantage of Zayn like that. Zayn was not a crutch Louis should hold on to get over Harry. That would be just using him. And then he would be no better than Harry. Using others for your personal gains.

That's it, it was clear as a daylight. He needed to break it off with Zayn. He needed to pull away before Zayn fell any deeper into the hellhole that was his life.

And then Louis Had to work, on himself. He can't be the crying mess, always.  Harry had to choose between his career and Louis, and he chose his career. Now Louis had to choose too. Between Harry and Zayn.

And he was choosing himself. He needed to get over Harry before he could ever be there in that place Zayn was waiting for him. He was going to make one last effort, to forget his past. To move forward. To be the man Zayn deserves. 

But then how do you fall out of love with someone....how when even after everything Harry still ruled his heart?

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments...I had a lot of fun reading them.  
> I saw a lot of debate regarding the ending, in the last few days. And the wait is coming to an end. The fic is nearly done. And the next chapter is going to be the last full chapter. Maybe an epilogue will come later.

2  MONTHS LATER

"Mr Malik, you have a visitor", said the assistant, walking into the dressing room. Zayn had just finished a shoot and was getting ready to leave.

"Who is it?", he asked.

"It's Harry Styles, you know, the singer. He had been here for some time. We told him that you were busy with the shoot but he insisted on waiting," she replied.

"OK, tell him to wait for me in the coffee shop next door, I will be out in a second", Zayn replied, frowning.

"What did Harry want now? It's been 2 months since Louis broke up with him a month ago. It was his own fault, the breakup. He scared Louis away. His confession had made Louis back away. How in the world did he think that Louis would be okay with Zayn loving him, when Louis was still not over his past relationship. But that night he had gone crazy, worrying when Louis began withdrawing from him.And he confessed and it backfired.

 _I should have waited, I overwhelmed him._ Zayn cursed himself as he walked outside of the studio. Now Louis was gone.

And Harry? What did he want? Did Louis forgive him? Did they get back together? He had seen nothing on the papers. And Louis didn't say anything, not that they talked a lot these days. Louis had been busy, focusing on himself, his career and life. Zayn was proud of Louis though, so proud of him.

He reached the coffee shop and found Harry waiting. He stood up as Zayn approched.

Zayn just nodded at him and took the seat opposite to him. "What do you want?", he asked not bothering about the niceties.

"Zayn, I am sorry for disturbing you like this, but I really need to talk you and I have no other way of reaching him, I have tried calling and messaging, but he had changed the number. And then I tried to reach him through Niall and Liam but they refused to help me in the matter, I tried every way but Louis had cut me off, completely. You are my last hope", said Harry.

"Well, why do you want to meet him now? After the way you hurt him, what more do you want? Not only did you cheat on him, you insulted his career and his love for you. You have done a great job Harry, you broke Louis in every way possible. What else do you want? Zayn asked.

"He told you what happened that night at Liam's house?" Harry asked looking alarmed at Zayn's words.

"No, he didn't. But I saw and heard enough to understand what must have gone down earlier. How dare you call Louis a small time footballer...you know what Styles, no matter how big you become, in fact even if you become the next Elvis Presley, Louis will always amount a thousand times more than you. Because he has so much more integrity and dignity than you." said Zayn.

"Zayn, I am sorry...I know I was an absolute asshole that night. I am so fucking sorry. I hated myself the moment I uttered those words. I just lost control of myself seeing him that night night with you. I din't mean those words, they just...", said Harry.

"slipped out?" Zayn offered.

"Not good enough Styles. You know what I think? Those words were things which you have already thought about...but you never meant to speak it out loud, until you did. Your apology in that case makes no difference", said Zayn.

Harry was silent and that silence spoke volumes.

"Anyway, what do you want to see Louis for? It's been two months since the dinner, why now?", Zayn asked.

"I have to apologize..I just need to apologize to him. And this time I do mean it when I say this. I have realized where I went wrong. I thought my career was everything, but no it was Louis. And now I lost what I should have always held close. I got signed, I have a number one single, an album coming out in a month, but without him by my side it all feels worthless. My music feels useless when he is not there to hear it. My songs become meaningless words without him for inspiration. he was the one, Zayn. And I let him go. No, I shoved him away. I should have chosen him and only him. I was such a fool." Harry stopped as his voice began to crack. He held his head was between his hands.

Zayn could see that Harry was speaking from his heart. But this was coming too late. The past cannot be rewritten. He waited for Harry to continue for he knew Harry was not done.

"Xander, th-that was the lowest point of my life. I still can't believe that I was capable of hurting Louis like that. I just- Xander had introduced me to Azoff's and they were willing to sign me. I was so happy. I was getting my big break at last and I was going to marry the love of my life. And then I went and fucked it all up. Xander had been hinting for months that he was interested. But I brushed it off...I had Louis and I needed no one else. But that night, we had gone out to celebrate and we all got a bit drunk. Especially Xander. And then later at night when he came on to me, I...I refused at first. But then we were signing the papers the next day and he said he will pull the plug. You see he was pretty chummy with the Azoff's. They took me in because of him and if I lost his support, I would have lost it all, I knew that. I could see my dream floating away from me, Zayn. It was just a moment of weakness brought about by my insecurities and fears." Harry looked up at Zayn suddenly.

"What would you have done? You got a once in a lifetime chance and you have to make the same choice, what would you choose? Put yourself in my shoes,"said Harry.

"Well, you have already concluded that I made my way in the industry by fucking, haven't you? So why ask what I would have done in your position when you have already made assumptions?" said Zayn

"Yes, I heard that part, that night", said Zayn, at the look on Harry's face.

"I-I didn't mean.."Harry began.

"I don't care. It's not the first time I heard comments like those and it won't be the last. I don't know you and I don't have to prove myself to you. But what you said to Louis, that was unforgivable, Harry," said Zayn.

"Do you think I don't know that? I have been worried sick thinking about him. If I could go back and do things differently I would have. The least I can do now is say sorry to him and mean it. To beg him to consider my apology because I can't live with him hating me. He is all I have known, my other half and I can't imagine him hating me. I feel so empty now, my heart, my house, my whole being feels empty," said Harry.

" _I need Louis, I miss him. My life, My career._..What about Louis? You are still thinking only about yourself. You want Louis to forgive your 'momentary weakness'? What about all that Louis went through? What was his mistake in all this? He gave you his everything and you threw it away like a piece of trash. The man I met five months ago, he was a ghost. A ghost of the real Louis. A shell of the real man. You did that to him. It's been months and he is still struggling. He doesn't deserve any of this." Zayn stopped to look at Harry who had now covered his face with his hands.

"It took weeks before I saw a proper smile on Louis' face. I can count on my hands the number of times I have seen him laugh. I had to struggle for everything that you were given on a platter. You want to know what I would have chosen if I was in your position?" Zayn scoffed.

"Louis. Always Louis. You won't realize the value of eyes, until you become blind. You saw what he meant to you, only once he left. You have never had to go without love before he left, have you?" said Zayn.  

He had no pity for Harry. Harry had his life so easy till now. Zayn remembered his childhood moving from one foster care to another. Yearning to be loved by someone, and the feeling of rejection as each new family refused to accept him. Even now, it felt the same. He yearned for Louis' love, but as usual he had been rejected.

"I hate you, Harry. You never deserved Louis and you never will", said Zayn.

"Don't you think I already know that? I never deserved Louis. I always knew that. And now I have proved it. Yes, I was selfish. Yes, I was blind. I agree to all your accusations. But I did love Louis, I truly did. And that's why I am here right now. I can never make him happy. I broke the trust of the one man who had given me his everything, who had loved me with his heart and soul."Harry was looking straight at Zayn now.

"I came to you because, I just needed to know. To know that he was happy. That he was doing well. I thought that my pathetic self  would feel a bit better if I knew that he had found happiness with you. I-I know he cares for you a lot, the punch I received said that much. Me insulting you hurt him more than my insult of him. As much as it kills me, if he is happy with you I will let him go. I love him and I want him. But I think I want his happiness more". Harry looked so tired now. As if he had aged right before Zayn's eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Styles. Louis is not happy. So don't think you have that burden off your shoulders. And he is not with me anymore. We broke up two months ago. He couldn't be with me because he was still too much in love with you. After all that you did, he you still had his heart," said Zayn.

"So you broke up with him?", Harry asked.

"No, I didn't. I didn't care if he was still in love with you. I loved him enough for both of us. That would have been enough. But he won't let it happen. He kept saying I deserved more. _'Someone who could love me like he had loved you.'_ His words, not mine. He said he didn't want to hurt me more. I tried, but he pushed me away.He wanted to work on getting himself back on track. He said he had to relearn how to be happy before he could enter a relationship. I was just a rebound, you see," said Zayn looking away. He didn't want Harry to see the hurt on is face.

 

 

Harry was quiet. Louis..Louis still loved him. And Louis had left Zayn.

Zayn had tried to hide the hurt in his voice but Harry still heard it. Zayn loved Louis. Harry loved Louis.

"So what now?", at last Harry asked.

"The ball is in Louis' court. He said he needs space. He can take as much time as he wants. I will always be waiting for him," said Zayn getting up. 

Harry nodded. If there was the slightest chance that Louis might forgive him and give him a second chance Harry would hang on. _He still loves me_. Harry thought. That was enough for now. He will wait, just like Zayn. It was Louis' decision. And when he made the choice Harry would respect that.

Harry shook hands with Zayn and started to walk away. He needed to think. 

"Harry, wait a sec", he turned around at Zayn's voice.

Zayn was scribbling something on a napkin. He pushed it to Harry. "This is Louis' new number," he said.

Harry blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected this, not from Zayn.

"He says he doesn't want to speak to you, but that's a big fat lie. He still loves you and misses you, a lot. You two need to talk. The sooner the better. Maybe you can still make it work." Zayn's voice was strained.

Harry still kept looking at the scribbled number. " Why are you doing this?," at last he asked.

"Well, if you are really his other half, who am I to stand between you both. You are not the only one who wants Louis' happiness, you know. I would rather see him laugh in your arms than cry in mine", said Zayn.

"Thank you", Harry said quietly as he pocketed the number as if it was his most priced possession.

"I still don't like you, but if his happiness is with you, I won't come in your way. But if you hurt him again, it's your funeral", said Zayn.

"I know, thanks again ", said Harry as Zayn pulled on his raybans and walked out of the shop.

"And Zayn, for what it's worth if I lose Louis, I will still be glad because he has you", Harry called out. He knew that Zayn had heard him, even if he though he hadn't acknowledged it.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**I MONTH LATER**

 

 _"_ _Manchester United signs Tomlinson" ,_ the newsflash blinked in front of Louis' eyes.

 _"Premier League club Manchester United has just announced that they have signed the former Doncastor Rovers player Louis Tomlinson for a long term contact. Tomlinson had made news earlier in the season after his brilliant return to the field after a near career ending injury. Earlier today, the club tweeted to Tomlinson welcoming him to the team. The tweet read, @louistomlinson congratulations and welcome to the club. When our reporters reached Louis for a comment he responded, 'Yes I am very excited, I just want to thank my old team mates and coaches at Rovers..without their support I wouldn't have seen this day."_ A blonde reporter was reading.

Louis switched off the telly. He had been ecstatic when he received the offer. But then he also felt guilty for leaving Rovers. They were his team, the one he had watched growing up. He loved playing for them. It felt disloyal to to leave them behind now. But then, as his coach would say, opportunity knocks at the door only once in a lifetime and this was his chance. 

He remembered his teammates reaction when he broke the news.

 _"Dude, you deserve it...make Rovers, proud..show them our players are the best,"_ said Stan.

 _"Ya...you are still a Rover we are just letting Manchester borrow you for some time",_ said Paul the manager of Rovers.

 

Louis smiled. He was a forward for Manchester United. He was a premier League player. He had reached there, at last.  _  
_

_No longer a small town football player._  Louis thought.

His phone was lighting up with messages and calls every few minutes. One message caught his attention.

 _Proud of you babe xxx._ It was Zayn.

Of course Zayn already knew about it. He had been one of the first people Louis had called after MU offered the deal. They had broken up, but Zayn had refused to lose Louis' friendship too. And Louis had been too selfish to completely push Zayn away.

But he did have a big fight with Zayn for giving Harry his new number. Rationally, Louis knew that he had to talk stuff out with Harry, but then he had been shocked and upset when Zayn spoke about meeting Harry. He had hung up on him and fumed for a few days.

But then Harry had called, Louis should have ignored it but he couldn't. It was awkward as hell, but they talked. Which was a good thing. And that night Louis called Zayn and apologized for getting mad at him.

"Lou, I didn't mean it to happen. It was a mistake, but I take full responsibility of it...I left him Louis, I told Xander to fuck off. I talked to the Azoffs and said Xander was blackmailing me...and turns out they kicked him out. I should have just did it earlier. But I had thought that I would be the one kicked out since Jeff and Xander are best buds....I am such a fucking idiot, right. I should have walked away, just came home to you and forgotten all about my stupid dream. I am so sorry Lou, I hurt you so much. Zayn is right, I don't deserve you," Harry's voice was cracking.

Louis had remained quiet through the whole conversation. "Lou, are you there..", Harry had asked at last.

"I will talk to you later, I need some time....it's a lot to process", Louis had cut the call saying that.

Two minutes later, Harry had messaged him... _There is only space for one man in my heart Lou, and that man will always be you._

Louis had deleted the message. But the words still kept playing in his mind over and over.

For some reason Louis' did not tell Harry about getting signed to Manchester. They talked regularly these days, much more than he and Zayn did actually. But that was his own fault. He was the one who wanted the space.

Harry......in the past one month they had talked about anything and everything. Each time they talked Louis felt as if he was slowly taking of a huge burden from his shoulders. They sometimes fought and one of them hung up, but Harry always called back later. At times they spoke of happier times, memories they had. They laughed over old jokes and argued over silly stuff. Harry always ended those calls with an I love you but Louis never said it back. He did love Harry, but his mouth refused to utter the words every single time.

At the same time, his conversations with Zayn were increasingly limited, since he was in Chicago now for some shoot. Louis missed Zayn's quiet presence. They talked mainly over texts and messages. Zayn still cared. Still loved him even after he broke his heart. He kept saying that he would wait till Louis' is ready. Though at this point Louis didn't know if he will ever be ready.

He knew it was all up to him. Could he forgive Harry? Could he love Zayn? 

Louis was pulled out of his thoughts as Harry's name blinked on his phone.

"Hello", Louis answered.

"Lou, I-I just heard. Manchester United....you got signed. Oh my God..baby. I am so proud of you. I knew you would make it. Why didn't you tell me earlier? I am so happy for you. You deserve it Louis, You are the best player in the world...I love you so much babe, so proud..if I was there I would have hugged you to death now," Harry was gushing.

"So you don't think I am a small town footballer anymore?", Louis asked quietly.

"Louis...I-, you know I didn't mean that, we talked about it. I am sorry. I know it doesn't change things, though. I would spend a thousand years making it up to you...I would give anything to go back in past and change my actions, I-Louis...please"

"Haz, you didn't let me complete. For weeks I heard what you had to say, now it's my turn to speak," said Louis suddenly feeling confident.

"You said I won't get your reasons because I am a small town footballer. Well, I am not one anymore, Harry. I am a forward for one of the leading clubs in the world. But you know something, I still don't get it. I still don't get your reasons Haz...Do you know why?" Louis asked.

Harry was silent on the other end, but Louis was not expecting an answer.

"Because if I had to choose between you and my career, it would always have been you, always. If I had to jeopardize my career for the sake of our relationship I would have done it, you know I would have. I expected the same from you. I think I deserve someone who would do the same for me. But you let me down. I can't forgive you Haz, I tried...God how I tried. But I can't forget and I can't forgive. I don't wish you ill though...you have been a very important part of my life. And you will always be a friend. And for what it's worth I hope it was all worth it. I hope you career and music gives you the happiness that I couldn't...good bye Harry", Louis cut the call.

He took a deep breath. He had made his choice...He couldn't forgive Harry. Ultimately when the time came his heart had known what was good for him. Louis smiled softly, the weight was off his shoulders. He felt free at last.

 _Dinner, my place?_ Louis texted.

 _Will be there in 10._  The reply came within seconds. Louis couldn't help but smile. Yes, he had made the right choice.

He got up to scrounch the wonders his kitchen held to impress his boyfriend.

They could always order in, he decided at last. Maybe they could try Indian, _his_ favorite. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday, but I fell asleep in front of the laptop! Literally!!
> 
> Anyway, here it is...it took a lot of work to write this chapter, so I hope you guys like it. And the ending...let me know your thoughts on it.  
> It's been a good journey and the response had been overwhelming considering that this is my first fic in the fandom. 
> 
> There is a small epilogue which I had planned, which will be posted sometime tomorrow or the day after...
> 
> BTW do tell me if I should continue writing fics for 1D, I would love to hear you comments. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very short epilogue which I hope would clear up a lot of the questions.

**EPILOGUE**

 

** MALIK AND TOMLINSON TIE THE KNOT.**

**-DAN WOOTON**

 

**Manchester United Player Louis Tomlinson and model turned artist Zayn Malik tied the knot here on Sunday after whirlwind romance of 3 years. As The Sun already revealed exclusively, the former Rover's player had proposed to his Armani model boyfriend, on his birthday last year. The couple had met soon after Tomlinson broke his engagement with singer Harry Styles. Our sources had then revealed the strong possibility that Malik might have been the cause for the rift between Tomlinson and Styles.**

**The couple signed the nuptials in an intimate ceremony in the presence of close friends and family. Close friend, Liam Payne acted as a best man for Louis, while Zayn's cousin Jaavad Malik acted as his counterpart. Niall Horan, a close friend of both the grooms administered the vows. Reportedly the ceremony was a blend of the respective cultures of Tomlinson and Malik. The newly wedded couple are expected to fly to Bahamas for their honeymoon which will extend for a month, our exclusive source revealed.  Both Malik and Tomlinson took to social media to express their happiness.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is really familiar to connection between 1D, Dan Wootton and The Sun.  
> I just thought this would be an interesting way to write the epilogue....I did try to do justice to his infamous journalism.  
> Anyway it's over. I can't believe it's done. I have actually completed a fic. That is a first for me. 
> 
> I would like to thank the two people who actually prompted me to write this story. They are my rock stars...Also a huge thanks for all the kudos and the comments.  
> I don't know when I will write the next fic, but if you wanna talk just hit me up on tumblr (blazinbrown.tumblr.com). Also if you have prompts which you would like me to write on, just message me and I will try them if I like it.
> 
> So I guess that's it. Once again a huge thank you....and good bye till we see again...(hopefully soon )...:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.... I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
